The Day the Sun Never Rose Again
by IchiRukir0x0rs
Summary: They were the perfect couple. Everyone said that they were. But then why, five years into their marriage, did things seem to be falling apart? IchiRuki. Warning: Drama, Angst, SLIGHT-OOC."


**HI!** I'm r0xy! this is like first time ever im writing a Bleach fanfiction story. I KNOOOOOW that the characters might seem OOC but im not really a die-hard, hardcore 'stick up my butt' Bleach fan so yeah, sorry if yer so nitpicky. this is just MY interpretation of what the characters are like. And what else...yeah I TOTALLY LOVE Ichigo and Rukia together! They are completely perfect together! SOUL. MATES. THATS what they are. And I LOVE angst!

* * *

><p>It has been five years since they had married. It had been a wonderful weeding. Everyone had been praising…well, everything. They had admired the beautiful Kikuchi gardens and manor and jealously eyed all the expensive artifacts stashed away on the walls. Everyone had admired how beautiful, perfect and sweet Rukia had looked as a bride. Her large amethyst eyes seemed to glow with happiness as she had exchanged vows with Ichigo.<p>

The first year has been amazing. Ichigo and Rukia had sex every day (or twice if they felt like it lol) and it had been amazing every time. But as time passed, reality and responsibilities began to crop up. It was the little things really. Ichigo started coming home late. He would have to stay late at the office to attend meetings or make sales calls or meet up with clients. He'd come home drunk as a skunk but even then, he'd wake Rukia up to have hot sex with her. Rukia had never told him but sex with him when he was drunk was always wilder and hotter than normal.

But that wasn't relevant. Not any more.

Rukia stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom as the recalled all of this and wondered to herself, 'What am I doing?'

Sex had gone from a few times a week to a once a week and then once a month and then once a few months and then…it just stopped. Even before the sudden dry spell, Rukia had noticed a few things. Ichigo would try to get the whole act over with as quickly as possible. And he would always keep his eyes closed. He'd make sure that Rukia had orgasmed before cumming himself. And then he would just pull out, roll over and seemingly go to sleep. He woldnt even help her clean up the mess he had left inside of her.

Rukia had been very puzzled at the sudden lack of contact with her husband and had even attempted to take the lead a few times. She had gotten herself some very sexy pure white lingerie (the sales clerk had said that it matched well with her eyes and hair) and set the mood up right. Candles around their small but cozy apartment, rose petals on the bed, herself lying on bed with her best 'come hither' look. But Ichigo had simply looked at all of that before walkd away to the bathroom muttering that he was too tired for doing anything.

Rukia had been shocked. She had lain in bed for a good few minutes before she got up to face off Ichigo. On the way out, her toe accidentally hit Ichigo's briefcase and she had tumbled to the ground. Luckily (or unluckily as she would realize in a few moments), her face was protected because she fell into Ichigo's jacket. As her nose landed on his jacket, a sudden smell infiltrated her nose. Rukia quickly sat on her knees, holding the jacket tightly as she took a few deep breaths of the jacket's lapel. It was a sharp, sickly sweet smell…a woman's perfume!

Rukia's amethyst eyes filled with large tears even as she held the jacket to her chest. Is this what they had come to? Was Ichigo cheating on her? With some whore who smelt like a flower factory? How could this have happened? Was he unhappy with her for some reason? Why didn't he just tell her….

Suspicions comepletely aroused. Rukia started to discreetly spy on her husband to find out who the mystry woman was. She would check his shirts for any errant lipstick marks around the collar (whoever the woman was, she was careful not to leave any marks). She would 'accidentally' walk into the bhatroom when Ichigo would be showering (she could never tell through all the water if there were any hickey marks but again, it seemed that the lady was careful not to leave any). Not managing to find any physical evidence, she started following Ichigo. For a week, Ichigo would seemingly go from work to a local bar for an hour with one client or another before heading home.

Rukia had started to think that maybe there wasn't any other woman involved. But then one day…the last day she had followed Ichigo….she found Ichigo walking into Orihime's apartment. Rukia had been left staring speechlessly at the apartment from afar. Ichigo…her Ichigo…was cheating on her with Orihime Inoue of all people?

Rukia was not sure how she had gotten home that day. IT had started raining ssoon after Rukia had started walking away from Orihime's apartment. She had wandered along with the crowd, being pushed this way and that as she wandered aimlessly. Her head felt woozy and her heart felt heavy. She just couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? She and Ichigo were destined to be. They were soul mates. They belonged to together. What had gone wrong…she couldn't understand had returned home to an ampty and dark apartment. No one there to greet her. The emptiness and sadness ate away at her pure and innocent soul.

She had trouble sleeping after that. Every night she would just lie there staring up at the ceiling as her husband would snore away contendly. Her smooth white skin began to get slightly unhealthy as the insomnia took it tool. She didn't even try to hide her sadness from Ichigo but he barely spared two looks towards her by then. One day, she had walked into the shared bathroom in a blank daze. She opened the medicine cabinet to take out the sleeping pills, thinking that she should sleep this off. Things were always supposed to look better after a night of sleep right? But her hand had stop half way to the medicine and moved towards the small box in which she kept her shaving raxors. She slowly pulled one out and stared at the sharpe edge of the razor. She let her thumb clowly caress the edge.

She had stood in the bathroom, watching the blood slowly and sluggishly drop down her small thumb for god knows how long. As she watched the blood drops slide down the porcelain wash basin, Rukia wondered how it would feel if she just ended her life. Her fingers carefully picked the bloodied razor again. The sharp metal hovered over the smooth flawless skin of the inside of her arm.

That was when her daze suddenly broke.

She stared with horror at the razor in her hand and then at her arm. She was millimeters away from doing something so stupid! As though Ichigo would care about her if she died like this! She fell down to her knees and not for the first time in months, she wept her heart out. The sadness had consumed her heart and had left nothing there. So soon enough, her tears dried up. She lay on the floor, her cheek pressed against the cool tiles and the thought suddenly came to her, 'Why does he get to do that and not me?'

Sadness soon enough gave way to anger.

If that was the way that Ichigo wanted to be then she would do it too! She would show him that she didn't need him either. She was a mature woman who had needs. Needs which were not being fulfilled by her husband who was SUPPOSED to be fulfilling them. She sat up quickly, a determined look on her face. Yes. That made sense. She would make Ichigo take notice! All that she would have to do is find the RIGHT man for the job! And she knew just the person to 'help' her out!

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter note:<strong> Chapter 2 coming soon! The story will be concluded with a dramatic ending in the next chapter! lol

so drop a review :D the unicorns will leave you a basket of cookies shaped like strawberries if you do!


End file.
